<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since we were young by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901200">Since we were young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008'>Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Lucky's marriage hasn't been the same since the affair with Maxie, what's happened to them? Lulu is raising her and dillions baby pretty much on her own. Focuses on Liason and Jolu but other couples will be involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber, Logan Hayes/Georgie Jones, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Nikolas Cassadine/Emily Quartermaine, Patrick Drake/Robin Scorpio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I will always love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/n: I'm aware that a lot of people don't like Liason or Elizabeth but... I am in the minority lol. Please don't leave hate comments. This takes place in 2008, the one night stand didn't happen. Also Lulu didn't have the abortion and is living with Lucky and Liz.<br/>Chapter one- I will always love you <br/>September 1st, 2008<br/>Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan had a long history, long before Sam came along but Elizabeth knew they were in love...it took a long time to come to terms with but, she had. She loved her husband, she really did but everything changed when lucky got hooked onto drugs. Elizabeth had tried to get everything to go back to the way things were but, it was no use. With a loud sigh she rolled over, punching the snooze button on the alarm clock, Lucky was taking Cameron camping along with Nikolas, Emily and Spencer. Elizabeth had wanted to go but the hospital wouldn't let her take off work, and Lulu needed help with the baby.<br/>"Shit!"she shouted, realizing she was three hours late for work, she bounces up from the bed and races to the shower. Then changes into some plain red scrubs, rushing out of the door.<br/>"I know I'm late, I'm so sorry."she apologized to Epiphany, who had a disproving look on her face.<br/>"nurse Webber, if you weren't one of my best employees you're ass would be fired right now. Is everything okay at home? You haven't been yourself lately."epiphany sighs, softening at the end.<br/>"It won't happen again Nurse Johnson...and I honestly don't know how I'm doing."Elizabeth shrugged before clocking in, and grabbing her chart for the day...ugh it was going to be a long one at that.<br/>Lulu's POV<br/>Dillion and I were trying to do the coparent thing but, I felt like he hated my guts. And why wouldn't he? I broke his marriage, sure Dillon and georgie had issues but, the one night stand hadn't helped that matter. Though the pregnancy had been a mistake Lulu wouldn't change it, because then she wouldn't have her baby girl. Stefanie Caroline Quartermaine-Spencer. Lulu called her Stefanie like Gwen Stefani, because that was one of her favorite female singers. Georgie, Elizabeth and Carly had been a great support system for her, along with Nikolas, Emily and even Robin and Patrick. <br/>"Stefanie is doing great...you're doing an amazing job Lulu." Dr. Kelly Lee gives the young woman a smile...she had only been seventeen upon discovering she was pregnant and in a few weeks would be eighteen. Lulu said goodbye to Dr. Lee and picked up the car seat making her way to the front desk, when she spotted the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shut Up And Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two- Shut Up And Dance<br/>Lulu’s POV <br/>Am I seriously crushing on a random dude that just walked into the hospital? What is wrong with me? With a shake of my head I slung the diaper bag over my shoulder, grabbed Stefani’s car seat and walked towards the elevator.<br/>“Hey, Lulu! Do you have a minute?” Robin Scorpio-Drake smiled, catching her before she could leave.<br/>“Of course. What’s up?” I smiled, Robin had been a big help throughout her pregnancy and had let her babysit Emma to get used to life with a baby.<br/>“Are you thinking about starting college this fall? I’m cutting back on my hours because I want to spend more time with Emma, you know she’s just growing so much and I don’t wanna miss it. I could always watch Stefani.” Robin gave her a smile, not wanting her to miss out on this opportunity.<br/>“I was thinking about it..I can’t be a waitress forever. Thank You, you’ve been such a great help. I am so lucky to have such a great support system, I really don’t think I could do this on my own.” Lulu smiled.<br/>“I don’t want you missing out on anything, motherhood is hard as it is, especially being so young and doing it on you’re own. I hate that Dillon isn’t even doing the bare minimum for his own child, people make mistakes but you have to own up to them. You didn’t make him have sex with you. Patrick and I will always be here for you, no matter what.” Robin assures the young blonde, even though it had broken up her cousins marriage Georgie had already moved past things. Georgie always did the right thing, even going as far to helping take care of the baby.<br/>“I still feel horrible about what I did to their marriage though, it wasn’t right.” I shook my head as Elizabeth Webber rounded the corner.<br/>“I have to go but, I’ll see you later.” Robin’s phone beeped and she went to go answer it.<br/>Liz’s POV<br/>“Oh, hey Lulu.” I said seeing my sister-in-law, stopping to say hey.<br/>“Hi.” She forces a smile.<br/>“What’s wrong? Are you still thinking about Dillon?” I sighed, this poor girl never caught a break.<br/>“I’m just thinking about how badly I messed up his and Georgie’s marriage. I’m no better then Maxie...” I trailed off with a grimace.<br/>“Lulu no, that’s not nearly the same thing. You didn’t beg Dillon to sleep with you. Yes you lied but, he’s the one who put his dick inside of you. You didn’t force that. Maxie bribed Lucky with drugs. Maxie stole drugs from the hospital then faked a pregnancy and miscarriage to try and keep you’re brother. What Maxie did was a thousand times worse, either Dillon needs to man the fuck up or he needs to get out.” I looked into her eyes, knowing even though she never said it she was scared. I’d been scared when I became pregnant with Cameron, Zander had died leaving my son fatherless. Lucky had agreed to step up and be his father but, lately Lucky was failing at every single thing. Being a single mom was hard at any age.<br/>Johnny’s POV <br/>Being the new guy in town was never easy, I’d learned that by now. Military brat my whole life, that’s why I’d moved away from home. It was too stifling and I had all these expectations to live up to, I wanted to be a person I could be proud of and I couldn’t do that in Arizona. So I’d packed my things up which wasn’t very much, hopped on a plane and landed in Port Charles, New York. It was much colder here but at least now I’d get the chance to see snow, I’d never experienced snow before. I had started my job at Port Charles Elementary School as a first grade teacher, and was renting an apartment. Pretty soon I would have to buy a car, I couldn’t just walk everywhere when winter got here. After a long day I decided to stop by Jake’s and have a few beers. I sat at one of the bar stools at the bar, making small talk with the owner while he got my drink.<br/>“Hi Lesley Lu, haven’t seen you in awhile.” The owner smiled at a young blonde haired, hazel eyed woman.<br/>“Yeah well we both know you’re going to card me so I took my business elsewhere.” She joked with a playful roll of her eyes.<br/>“I am not.” He rolled his eyes.<br/>“Oh, really? Last time you called my dad! Which didn’t do any good because he just took me back to The Haunted Star and we got drunk.” She gives him a look, to which he only chuckled.<br/>“Enjoy you’re evening, Lulu.” He shook his head, before helping the next customer.<br/>“How am I not twenty-one yet?” She rolled her eyes, hopping onto the bar stool.<br/>“How old are you?” I questioned.<br/>“I’ll be eighteen in two weeks. I know I’m young.” She answered my question.<br/>“Didn’t I see you at the hospital earlier?” I asked, she looked familiar.<br/>“Yes. I had a doctors appointment, a check up for my daughter.” She nods.<br/>“Oh shit, you have a kid?” I asked.<br/>“Yeah...it’s a long story. Chalk it up to teenage hormones and daddy issues.” She chuckled, probably over people asking about it.<br/>“I’ve got time.”<br/>Jason’s POV <br/>Sam was driving me crazy. Batshit crazy. I loved her, I really did but I wasn’t sure we were ready to live together. Sam just kept pushing the issue but I told her I would have to think about it, with a sigh I walked into Kelly’s and saw Elizabeth sitting at a table looking frustrated.<br/>“Rough day?” I asked her with a small smile.<br/>“You could say that. How are you doing?” Liz sighs, before giving me a smile.<br/>“I don’t know.” I admitted.<br/>“You can sit down if you’d like, I’m here alone. Lucky, Nikolas and Emily took Cameron and Spencer camping for the week. I don’t even know what to do with myself, I’m never alone. Of course I’ve still got Lulu and Stefani but it’s not the same as having my son and husband around. More relaxing.” Liz sighs, gesturing to the empty seat in front of her.<br/>“Thank you.” I nodded, before sitting down in front of her.<br/>“Sam wants to move in with me and keeps pushing the issue. Lately I just don’t know about anything with her.” I admitted.<br/>“If you’re not ready then you’re not ready, living together is a big step. But I understand, things with Lucky haven’t been the same since Maxie got in between us. It’s like he just isn’t there anymore, I’m falling out of love with him more and more each day. I don’t know what to do Jason.” Liz frowned, tears gathering in her light brown hues.<br/>“I’m so sorry Elizabeth...but you’re strong. You’ll get through this, do what’s best for you and Cameron. Lucky should’ve gone to rehab and try to get better, he’s sick. Until he realizes that he will be toxic to anyone who cares about him. I’m always here for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>